


Hopes fading

by Mistery



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Mistery
Summary: It began at the beginning of the summer, after his mother had taken a Job for two Months in Italy. He was to afraid to ask her not to leave then. Her Boyfriend always did it when she was gone.





	1. noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Takeru is 12 at the beginning.
> 
> AU no Digimons.

Hikari noticed it first that Takeru has been acting strange. He was unnormal quiet for his beeing and had dark circles under his eyes. She watched him worriedly dissapearing in the class, noticed he didn't do his homeworks, most of all that he fell asleep after ten minutes after the teacher arrived. She wanted to talk to him about it but he always tried to push her away lately. Even almost got into a fight with her Brother Taichi after he jelled at both of them to fucking leave him alone. She didn't know how to help her best friend, and it drove her sick with worry. She had tried to call Yamato and only reached the Mail Box of Takeru's older Brother. Damn it, she thought. Since Yamato got his first successful song out,he was anywhere but in town. She had to do something, to find out how to help Takeru. She decided to Talk to Mimi, her other best Friend, after school. They had to figure something out, how to help Takeru

.

 

It happened at the beginning of the summer, after his mother had taken a Job for two Months in Italy. She left him with him. He was too afraid to ask her not to leave then. He lived with his mother in a nice, big apartment. He missed his brother sometimes but adjusted to the feeling. What he couldn't get normal to was the fear. His silent hatred for the man, Kyouya. The man who always did it when she was gone. The boyfriend she had almost since the divorce. "Come in Kid! Don't make this harder for yourself." The man said when Takeru tried to push him away. "Don't-" the twelve year old felt a felt a slap on his cheek and felt the pain wiping his head to the side. He closed his eyes and tried to count until it was over. Felt him pulling his pants down. Grapsed his legs apart until ...Until he was done with him. Takeru didn't cry anymore. He just endured it and hoped it would be over when he opened his eyes again.

He tried to say something but he couldn't. He just kept enduring it, day for day.


	2. Trying to help

He heard his sister talking and crying on the phone. Taichi hadnt meant to eavesdrop her, but she sounded so desperate and he heard the Name TK again. Then his big brother instinct came up. He had to do something to help Hikari, to help both of them. He noticed himself that Takeru had been acting strange and Taichi could see how the little brother of his best friend got thinner every time he saw him. He tried to talk to him about it but TK only pushed him away when he got to close, insulted him when he tried to get him to talk. „Why do you care so suddenly, huh?“ the kid spat at Taichi in a voice he hadn't heard before. Like the kid he knew was suddenly much older, much angrier than he ever saw him. „Tk-" „why don't you and your annoying sister get that I only fucking want to be alone?“ he shoved Tai was roughly shoved aside and he watched speechless how Takeru stomped off next to him. „Hey! Watch what you say TK.“ He grabbed the kid's shoulder and watched how the Takeru flinched, so hard that the Kids entry body jerked. Next he knew was that the Boy managed to wrench himself out of Tai's grasp and ran away, down the streets. He stood there for a minute then, wondered what justHe stood there for a minute then, wondered what just happened. Okay! If the kid don't want to talk to me, why should I run after him? He knew the answer. He promised Matt to look after TK and he tried to get a connection to Yamato but somehow couldn't get a respone. He knocked at Hikaris door when he heard her crying, hugged her silently and felt anger Building up more and more. „We talk to him.“ Taichi promised her and felt her nod against his shoulder.

He got a call from Yamato again and didn't want to answer it. It had been 6 Weeks since his mother was in Italy and he felt more that empty inside. Shivers wracked his Body and he pullet his Jacket Closer to himself. It was raning outside and he had left the Apartment so quickly after it, because Takeru couldn't have the closeness of all of it anymore. He felt Bile rising up in his Throat and quickly stumbled around the corner in a pathway, tried to get away from the masses of people and found himself vomitting things he didn't want to think about in to a Container. He felt Tears sting in his eyes as he felt flashbacks paralizing him for seconds as he remembered how Kyõuya forced himself into his mounth and vomitted again. Takeru didn't know how long he knelt there until he found a hand on his shoulder. „TK? Hey Teek. Are you ok?“

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i know my followers might think why the heck am i now stumbling into the Digimons fandom. im usally more the the walking dead and Avengers guy. Even managed to finish Resident evil (No, not a story, the game.) what the heck?
> 
> First of all i love the brotherly dynamic of Matt and TK in the Anime and i fell in love again since i watched some episodes as a kid. then the plot bunny came up. hope i can finish this time.:)
> 
> i also hope to inspire readers to write in this fandom. Good Hurt/Comfort stories about these bros are hard to find.


End file.
